naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshino Yamanaka
General Voice Theme Background Yoshino was born as a daughter of Shino and Misaki into the Yamanaka clan. From the moment she was old enough to learn ninjutsu her father started training her in the families mind-centered techniques. She's determined to become a master of mind control and join her father in the interrogation and intelligence gathering division. She's not that interested in taijutsu, firmly believing in knowledge is power and that her mind-reading skills will get her all the knowledge she needs. She works in the Yamanaka flower shop, mostly because she has to but also because she has a keen interest in growing plants which are actually useful, like medicinal herbs and poisonous plants. If she doesn't have what it takes to follow in her father's footsteps she wants to be a medic. Personality Yoshino is a cheerful girl who's always eager to meet new people and be around friends. She's direct, sarcastic and very honest though, which can be intimidating to people which is why she has a hard time keeping friends. She doesn't allow a lot of people to see the 'real' Yoshino, making sure to always wear a -often fake- smile on her face. Yoshino is a very emotional person and has a short temper, which often lands her into trouble with other people. She doesn't like violence and prefers to help people instead of hurt them, which is why she's training to be a support kunoichi. Looks Yoshino has the trademark very long blonde hair, which she usually wears loose. She has pale skin and blue/green eyes, is rather petite and has some freckles on her face. She wear a black base layer of long boots, long gloves, booty shorts and a crop top. She wears a purple skirt and crop top on top of that, with a pink chestguard to finish it off. Combat Style Yoshino is physically weak, focusing mostly on her family's ninjutsu, though she's also very interested in medical ninjutsu and wishes to learn as much of it as she can to be a useful support in teams. She doesn't do well in one-on-one, and neither is she interested in being a strong fighter. She's currently learning how to read minds, but isn't strong enough to use it without consent yet. She's a long-range fighter, using a bow-and-arrow and her Yamanaka techniques to support her team from a distance. During battle she'll only get close to heal injured team mates, generally avoiding to get hit herself. Clan Yoshino is a member of the Yamanaka clan. Right now Yoshino and her parents are the only members of the Yamanaka clan to have moved to the village, but there's quite a few of them scattered throughout the land. They're renowned for their mind techniques, which are not a bloodline limit but the technique is carefully kept within the family. The Yamanaka clan runs the flower shop in the shops and grows their own flowers and herbs in their greenhouse which can be found within the Yamanaka quarters of the village. It's a large hexagon shaped greenhouse filled with exotic plants. Yoshino's mother Misaki mostly takes care of the flowers, while Yoshino has taken up growing the 'useful' plants like herbs. Despite spending a lot of time working in the flower shop she doesn't care for the pretty flowers without useful properties.